


let us fight once more side by side

by Tobi_Black



Series: Let Us 'verse [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Clone Rebellion, Gen, Mando'a, Post-Order 66, troopers and 'troopers are two different things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Black/pseuds/Tobi_Black
Summary: Obi-Wan had remained on Tatooine to protect Luke, but his men had continued the fight for nearly fifteen years in one way or another without him.That would change.





	let us fight once more side by side

**Author's Note:**

> This directly follows let us steal a better end.

**5 BBY**

Obi-Wan left Luke, Han and Chewbacca to rescue Leia as he went for another reason.

It was half to keep Vader on a wild-goose chase by letting his presence appear in the Force _just_ enough for him to sense – and half so he could find the familiar presences of his men. It was past time that he rescued them from here, now that he’d fulfilled his duty in protecting Luke until he was ready.

It warmed his heart to see how he could sweep into a hall, and one ‘trooper would go rigid, he would smile and say, “ _Su cuy’gar_.” – and they would immediately drop the other ‘trooper in the hall before whispering, “ _Ni ceta, alor_.”

While they were caught in a heart-breaking twist of guilt and self-hate that had them torn between running away because they couldn’t face him and staying so they could face his wrath, he approached and pulled them into a tight hug before they make any such decision. They were his men, and if they still wanted him, they’d have to fight him off before he let them go again – he’d lost too much not to acknowledge he was attached.

He didn’t think he could lose anyone else – Order 66 had taken so much away, and he’d survived for Luke and Leia, but he hadn’t been living. He’d been barely surviving, waiting until Luke was grown and ready – then he’d would have been done. He would have become one with the Force, to watch and guide over Luke outside the physical plane.

Now he had a purpose beyond that.

It was time to gather the 212 back together and rejoin the fight.

~

Vex had informed him how many of their brothers were here on this star cruiser.

He’d also informed him of how the years had not been kind to them.

The chip that had made them betray their _jetii_ , had kept accelerating their aging. Most of them managed to get the chip out after a year or two, but some of them didn’t have the chance to sneak away and have the procedure done without drawing attention. Some of them had kept on aging until they’d been old and died in the field, serving Vader.

Most of the 501 was gone now, those that hadn’t deserted and made it to Rex.

The Wolffepack had deserted entirely – other than Wolffe himself, who worked alongside Cody from the inside, burning with fury for a chance to strike at the one who had made him hurt his _buir_.

The 212 itself had been disbanded and split up, spread throughout the galaxy. A good many had died in the years since, but Cody had managed to get most of them that had survived that first year placed in positions off the front-lines despite several attempts to kill them all off.

Kix worked the front-lines, keeping the count of those that Cody couldn’t protect or those who wouldn’t accept it.

Obi-Wan would have released the grief hearing that gave him, but it was not safe to – not when Vader was on the ship – and he was finding he didn’t really _want_ to. The grief reminded him of how he’d failed these men once again.

He _wouldn’t_ do so again.

His eyes were sharp as he met Vex’s gaze, and the trooper straightened immediately, a darkness flashing in his eyes that matched his general in intensity.

They didn’t need to speak further for Vex to lead the way to the rest of their brothers here.

~

Tricks and Snake Eyes had joined up with Vex, and the newly-acquired Slip as they split from him to round-up all of the clones here on the _Vengeance_.

All of the _vode_ would be leaving this hell if he had _anything_ to say about it.

Obi-Wan had assured them that he would join them shortly, then went to the communications center and connected to the ‘Net.

He smoothed out his beard, wishing he’d trimmed it before they’d left Tatooine, but it hadn’t been a priority, then straightened his robes, before opening the connection – knowing he had only moments before this broadcast was tracked here and the hunt was on for him.

Reflex had him dropping his robe to show he still wore Jedi-esque tunics. He could almost _hear_ Cody muttering under his breath about losing _another_ robe, at not wearing armor into battle, and it made him smile faintly to know Cody was still alive and would have the opportunity to berate him for this again.

Obi-Wan projected every bit of serenity he had into that smile, “ _Su cuy’gar_. This is High General Obi-Wan Kenobi. _Aliit_ _ori’shya tal’din, ner burc’ya. Ib’tuur jatne tuur ash’ad kyr’amur._ ”

He didn’t much care that the serenity didn’t quite match with the flash of teeth the smile was.

He just cared that the message was out that _he was back_. That his men knew he was there for _them._

**Author's Note:**

> Su cuy'gar - literally "I'm glad you're still alive; means "Hello"  
> *Ni ceta - literally "I kneel", the highest way of saying "I'm sorry"  
> alor - leader, chief, officer, boss; meaning here, General  
> buir - parent  
> Aliit ori'shya tal'din - saying in Mando'a, means "Family is more than blood"  
> ner burc'ya - my friends  
> Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur - saying in Mando'a, means "Today is a good day for someone else to die"


End file.
